


Dear Harry, Love Draco

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to help Harry forget about his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Harry, Love Draco

**Title**: Dear Harry, Love Draco  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating**: M+  
**Words**: 2,317  
**Summary**: Draco wants to help Harry forget about his problems.  
**Warnings**: Lots of PWP fluff, and a sappy and romantic Draco  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

Harry held a red ribbon in his left hand as he opened the cream-colored parchment and read the elegant handwriting.

_Meet me at half seven, and do not forget — no mention of problems — this night is about you and not anyone else. I intend on making you forget about your troubles. You mentioned when we discussed the possibility of this occurring that you did not wish to do anything sexual, and if your thoughts have not changed once you arrive, then we will talk, and nothing more. I want to show you that you are special and that any man would be lucky to have you in their life. If all we do is sit together and discuss how Slytherin is going to kick Gryffindor's arse in Quidditch this year, that will be enough. This is your night, not mine. You set the parameters. Until later, smile and think of me._

_Don't forget to show your scar to the peacock on guard at the gate._

There hadn't been many opportunities to smile recently, but now Harry found himself grinning as he reread the parchment he had received an hour earlier. This had the potential to end badly. Nevertheless, he was on his way to meet Draco. It was mad. Harry must be mental to even consider this. But he wanted it, and he needed it. After the past year he had had, he needed to be pampered for one night, and if it took a Malfoy to do that, then so be it.

As he approached the peacock, he lifted his fringe and watched as the gate opened to allow him entrance. He looked up at the manor, and as he had always done when entering, Harry marveled at the massiveness of the Malfoy home. It was an ostentatious show of wealth in his opinion, and he didn't understand how anyone could want such a huge home, but Draco and his family had grown up in an environment where money was no object and the bigger things were, the better. Harry hadn't.

"I see you decided that my idea was not ill-conceived after all," said a familiar voice, but Harry couldn't see where the body was. He looked all around.

"You won't find me until you enter my home. Once you have entered, follow the flower trail I've made for you, and at the end, you will find me."

Harry had never once thought Draco's voice sexy. At the moment, however, it was sending signals to Harry's formerly _at ease_ cock that were making it rather difficult for him to walk without sending further jolts through his body. As the door opened, on its own, Harry stepped through and entered a flower-filled room. All around him, various flowers floated in mid-air. There were so many different smells, and they all served to further awaken Harry's cock. He wanted so badly to stick his hands down his pants… it was that bad.

His eyes traveled to the floor and found a trail of red roses that covered the grand staircase; there were no signs of the individual steps beneath. Harry hesitated to step on the roses.

"Walk on your bed of roses, my sweet Harry."

Harry began ascending the stairs, his eyes now focused on the very top stair, where there was a small wooden box with his name on it. When he reached it, he stopped and waited for further directions.

"Kneel down, open the box. This is where you leave all your troubles behind. After you have deposited them, close the box and leave it. We can never leave our worries behind permanently; they will find us. You may retrieve them when you leave, but not before. Once you close the box, it stays locked for the night."

Harry did as he had been told. When the last problem had been inserted, he closed the box. He hadn't felt this light in over a year. He grinned. The night had only begun, but if this was any indication of what was to come, Harry knew he was in for an interesting next several hours.

"Continue to follow the bed of roses and you will find me waiting for you."

With one final look behind him, Harry continued forward. He had never been upstairs; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: candles floated in mid-air and revealed a long passage with a room at the end. Large portraits lined the walls, and a mural covered the high ceiling. It was dark out, and through the windows, Harry could see stars. It was rare to have such a clear night.

Two steps to go. Harry took a deep breath, then walked the final step that took him to the doorway of the room.

"You are almost there. Step forward into my sanctuary. Let me worship you. Meet me at my altar."

There were only two candles in the room, and they didn't reveal much at all. Harry could not see Draco, but he did see, on the wall, a shadow of a naked body stretched out — a cock jutting out as if beckoning him forward.

His steps tentative, Harry made his way to the large bed. He didn't know if he should get on the bed or not.

"Harry, remember this is your night. I will do as little or as much as you want."

Then Harry felt two arms wrap around him from behind. A kiss was placed on his neck. Harry moaned. He wanted more. "More, Draco."

"As you wish. May I remove your clothing?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Yes, please." Cool air met his body and he moaned as he felt a wet tongue slide down his body. Draco kissed his calves, then kissed his way upwards until he was standing. Then Draco lifted him into his arms and placed him on the bed. Harry felt the bed dip and let out a low moan when he felt Draco spoon him from behind and blow in his ear. Harry's body was on fire.

"You live your life in the public, but I know you prefer the shadows. Let me be your shade, if only for tonight, Harry."

By this time, Harry was so hard it hurt. He hadn't wanted this to happen, but now he couldn't imagine leaving without having Draco inside of him. He turned around so he faced Draco and ran his fingers down the angular face. "You did this for me?"

"I did. Does it meet with your approval?"

Did it meet with his approval? Oh yes! No one had ever done anything near this for him. He did not require this type of attention, but the thought behind it and the time it must have taken… it made Harry feel special. "I like it very much, Draco."

"Have I overstepped the boundaries of what is permissible tonight? I can get rid of all of this and we can go downstairs and talk. Whatever you want, Harry."

Harry wanted Draco, and when he crashed his mouth against Draco's, he hoped that was answer enough. It took a few seconds, but the kiss was soon joined by frottage, and it wasn't long before Harry found himself beneath Draco's muscular body.

"I want to be inside you, Harry. I want to feel your tight little arse wrap itself around my cock. I want to hear you scream. I want to spill myself inside of you and coat you with me. I want to make you warm. Then I want to fall asleep in your arms. Then I want to wake up and start all over."

Harry was beyond words. All he could do was nod.

"Do you like it hard, Harry?"

No, he didn't. He liked it slow; he wanted to savor every minute. He didn't want it to be over too soon. He shook his head, perspiration running into his eyes as Draco laved his nipples.

"Do you want me to make slow, passionate love to you? Do you want me to pull your orgasm from you? Do you want me to take you to the mountain top?"

Now Harry panted as he began to see stars. He closed his eyes. Again, he merely nodded. All movement stopped and he heard and felt as Draco slid down his body. Then he felt his legs lift, and then as a cool liquid entered him. Seconds later, a finger entered him. Harry pressed against the finger, wanting the digit to impale him again and again. Then he felt another as it joined the first. He moaned and pressed even harder. He wanted those fingers to stretch him. He wanted another finger. He knew what would follow. He wanted to suck those fingers. Another finger joined the two, and Harry arched his back and groaned. He hadn't been with anyone in over a year. This was heaven, and Harry thought he just might want to stay forever.

A smile found its way to his face as the fingers left him. He felt a tongue lave his navel; it was almost his undoing, but then the tongue left him and he felt as a cock slowly slid into him. Then lips found his and Harry lost himself in the kiss and in having Draco buried inside of him.

It was slow and easy, the way he liked it. Draco's hands were all over him: in his hair, around his nipples, on his arse. Then Draco's mouth moved down and took a nipple, but he replaced his mouth with the fingers that had been inside Harry minutes earlier. Harry sucked them into his mouth and laved them with his tongue before using the suction of his mouth to clean Draco's fingers.

They danced like this until Draco screamed. A few minutes later Harry felt his orgasm tear through him. It hit him so hard that he nearly lost consciousness, but warm lips saved him and that was the last he felt until he woke up sometime later.

His savior slept: beautiful, grey-eyed, tow-haired: Draco Malfoy. His long and slender body lay amid the duvet, the white alabaster skin marred by nothing on his lower half, scarred and marked on his upper-half.

When the body shifted closer to Harry, when arms wrapped around him, when a head tucked itself underneath Harry's chin, Harry knew. He had vowed not to let this happen, but it had, and as he had expected, he was in too deep now. It had been a night of sex offered to him by someone who had wanted to ease his burdens — that was it. That is why he hadn't wanted this to happen. He always got too involved. Now he found himself wanting to be with Draco for more than just this one night.

It was such a hopeless situation that Harry muffled a sob into his pillow. It was completely ludicrous. Draco might not even be a good partner. Perhaps he was a god in bed, but a crap person to be in a relationship with. Perhaps he reeled in potential partners, treated them like this prior to their initial coupling, but then paid them no heed afterwards. Harry fell asleep with these thoughts running through his head.

When he next woke, the early morning sunlight revealed an ornately decorated room, a portrait of Lucius and Narcissa, on their wedding day, above the bed.

"Good Morning, my little angel. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I slept good." As Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, he felt the evidence of what he and Draco had done. It had felt so very good at the time, but now it hurt. He winced.

"Roll over on your stomach, Harry. I'll rub some salve into you. Believe me, it works."

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes. When Draco stuck a finger inside of him, Harry jumped and winced again.

"Sorry, but I have to get in there to put the salve on."

Harry nodded and held his breath as one, then two fingers began caressing his insides. Before long, he only felt pleasure, but then the fingers exited and he felt Draco spoon him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I tried to be gentle, just like you said."

Hands found their way around Harry's chest, and Harry took them in his hands. "I haven't been with anyone since… him, Draco. It was going to hurt no matter how gentle you were."

"It's morning; do you have to go now?"

Harry didn't want to ever leave, but he had responsibilities. "Yeah, I think I need to."

"Do you want to have a shower before you go?"

"That's probably not a good idea. I'd never want to leave, then where would that get me?"

"Back in my bed?"

Harry sat up and faced Draco. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"I think that could be arranged. I have yet to suck that glorious cock of yours, Harry, and it would be a shame if I never got to do that."

Ten minutes later, they stood at the top of the staircase. Harry bent down, opened the box, waited a few seconds, then shut it again. He then stood and handed the wooden box to Draco. Neither spoke as they descended the stairs. When they were standing by the door, Harry kissed Draco, then pulled away. "Thank you." Then he left and didn't look back.

When he entered his bedroom about half an hour later, he found another parchment, elegantly wrapped in a red ribbon, lying on his bed. Harry smiled as he fell on his bed and removed the ribbon.

_Thank you, Harry. You made my dream come true last night. _

Harry turned over and rested his head on one of the pillows as he closed his eyes and smiled. Draco hadn't been the only one to have his dream come true.


End file.
